1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to systems and methods for material separation and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for material separation utilizing motion to induce separation of materials with different specific gravities.
2. History of Related Art
Current techniques typically accomplish separation of materials of different specific gravities via pulsing or flowing media, such as water or air, to move lower specific-gravity materials away from higher specific-gravity materials. Smaller particles of higher specific-gravity materials are difficult to recover using current techniques.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include but are not limited to failing to separate out smaller particles, requiring great amounts of fluid, requiring great amounts of energy, being large, heavy, expensive, inefficient, not permitting use in areas where water is not readily available, damaging the environment, requiring chemicals, requiring regular attention by operators, leaking valuable materials, requiring a great deal of expertise to operate, being difficult to clean, and requiring a great deal of post-processing and/or refinement of materials after separation is concluded.
What is needed is a system and/or method that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.